Fairy Survival Guide: 1-2
Season 1 Episode 2: Dance Once or Twice Cast *Paris as.......Kenzie *Aliyah as.......Brooke *Zeyna as....... *Adisa as.......camera man,props (literly is the props) Songs: *Do you Believe in Magic --Aly & AJ *--Katey Perry *Tik Tok--Ke$sha About: The big dance recital in _____ is comming up but the Great Girls Grand Goat Graduation Get-Together at school is ont he same exact date? How will they survive??? Script: (theme song) Brooke: And a 1 and a 2 and a 3 and a TURTLE! (starts dancing all crazy and wierd) Paige: This recital is going to be awesome sauce..! Even the most special fairies will be there to watch us. Kenzie: PAIGE AWESOME SAUCE IS MY WORD! *phone beeps* Brooke: BURRITO TOE! I just got a message! Kenzie: Lucky, I never get texts. Brooke: Tis from my momlet- she says the Great Girls Grand Goat Graduation Get-Together is on the 17th..! Paige: the 17th of Feburary? Kenzie: No what are you talking about its oviously the 17th of December. Brooke: No its the 17th of September! The same date as our big dance recital!!! All: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Paige's House: Paige: What are we going to do? Kenzie: We could watch T.V Paige: No about the dance recital...! You toe Kenzie: Well We could watch TV, I saw this commercial that you can get this app on your wand called the Two-Places-At-Once-Inator. Paige:What does it do? Kenzie: Itcan make you go in two places at once. inator.... Paige: Oh how Glitterful. How much is it? Kenzie: 9999.99$. I have daddy's card today- and daddy's card can buy me whateeevvverr i want to buy. Paige: Ok lets DOWNLOAD IT. and get angry fairies- those pixie hogs really bug me.I'm on level 13 still... Kenzie: Ok it finish downloading!! Oh btw its an illegal magic app... Paige: WHAT???? Kenzie: NEXT SCENE! Brooke's house: (brooke is practicing the dance) *phone beeps*SSSSSSSHHHHHHHSHSHHSSHHSHSHSHHSHHHHHHH my parentitos are comming! Paige: Kk! BYE *hangs up* Pre-Dance Recital: Teacher: And a 1 and a 2 and a TURTLE! Kenzie does random dance Teacher: OMG YOUR SO READY LITTLE MACKENZIE! Kenzie: I know that!! OMG I've been practicing like 1 every two weeks- like I've been learing my wings off!! Teacher: Well you should get plenty of rest tonight.. *smiles and pats K's head* Kenzie: DONT TOUCH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Teacher: Well alrighty then, theres apple juice and cookies, do want me to get them for you? Kenzie: I'M OLD ENOUGH TO GET MY OWN COOKIES AND APPLE JUICE! but I'm really lazy right now can you get them for me please? Teacher: *pinces cheeks Of coursie worsie! *phone beepes* Kenzie: Hey Brookeinie the decorating is awesome sauce and the practicing is also good sauce... Kenzie: Yes indeedido..MMhmm.kk. so it works? kk see you at the dance recital-oh-and at the GGGGGGT! LOL Paige's House: Paige: It woooorks. Brooke: Horray! Now to add this camera and yeah that stuff...We will name heeerrrr CAT-CHICKENITO. Catchickenito: I've always wanted to be name Catchickenito! Thanks Brooke. Brooke: Haha me too! We have so much in common.. Catchickenito: Yeeeaaa good times... So where are you guys going to be while we're at GGGGGGT Brooke: At the da- Paige: At home doing all of next semmesters and babysitting 7 two-year olds and 2 great danes. Brooke:we are? oh yes. we.are. Catchickenito: wow-lucky I won't be there! Paige: uuhhhh-huuh..*phone rings* uh huh ok see you lates kenzie.*hangs up* ok lets go pick her up now. The Next Day: Kenzie: *sleeping-wakes up*To--day is the day the day where we all dance the night away HEY im singing a song! *goes back to sleep* Paige: *bird chipping* What a woooooooooooooooonderful daaaaaaay! Brooke: *half asleep* Wheres-my-ceeerrreeeaaaaalllll!!!!!!! *falls back in bed and sleeps* Later: Kenzie: ok so my clone is Fishmme, Brookes is Catchickenito and Paige's clone is chair. Paige: its not chair its CHAIR! She gets hurt if you call her the wrong name.. Kenzie: Thats what I said-gosh.. Anyway so in 5 minutes they leave and in 10 minutes We leave.. Catchickenito: We are ready to go to Great Girls Grand Goat Graduation Get Together! & Fishmme needs a cat Fishmme: an orange one with purple spots and green whiskers with pink tips. not fushia! PINK! CHAIR: Theres one across the street. Fishmme: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay Kenzie: *screams* BYYYYYYYE! *shuts door* Paige: Lets go before they find out we already fished our second semmester homework and are babysitting those kids and doge NEXT week!! *all run* They all get on their neclaces in formation awesomeness..(Brooke then Paige then Kenzie-)fist on hips fghjkjhgfdf The girls get in the car but their clones see them.... DUN DUN! CHAIR: Hmm thats strange.... Catchickenito: Yes. Yes INDEEEEEED. Later On: Teacher: NOW INTRODUCING THE BACOOOOOOOOON MILKSHAAAKES!! Paige/Brooke/Kenzie/team: *waves* (reat of the team are backround dances and they do their dance) Audience: Paige: Brooke: Audience: Kenzie: Brooke: Thats all. Audience: *claps really loudly* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WOOOOOO WOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Fishmme: AHA! YOU GUYS LIED! First you clone yorselves USING A ILLIGAL MAGIC APP into us and make us go to a graduation get together for girls? The goat wasn't even there! Now we're gonna umm-uhh-what are we goin to do CHAIR? CHAIR: Well we could-umm. I know! lets spit on their seats! Fishmme: Yeah! good idea! WE'RE GONNA SPIT ON YOUR SEATS! Teacher: You girls used a magic app? Those don't come cheap! and its agaianst fairy law to use those! We might have to disqualify you...unless- you do another daaaance! Kenzie: LETS DO THIIIIIS! They do another dfghjhygtfrdvgbhnjm dance and thennnn- Teacher: *applause* Well since yiu are new fairies...I guess you aren't disqualified..! GIVE THE BACON MILKSHAKE TEAM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!!!!!!!!!!!! *applause* The girls all hug and smile together. Broomke: Hey what about-? Oh umm i forgot what I was going to say Paige: Oh well! *girls shrug* Clones are hiding in a bush- CHAIR: Do you think if we make more clones they'll think it was us and fight them instead and start a war. Fishmme: *hesitates* Yes. ALMOST THE END!-------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------- Diary Thingy: In the end, doing your best and using teamwork is the key to success and taught us that if we stick together we can do anything that we put our mind to. So if you ever download anthing illegal on the computer that you aren't supposed to-then Stay in Touch(?).... Sincerly, the Fairy Fantasy Family *credits*